


Unofficial Ikuzono Week I Guess?

by rk_hangesimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Other, Sleepovers, Stargazing, i know there isnt an ikuzono week but im pretending there is, ikuzono trash, this is probably so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_hangesimp/pseuds/rk_hangesimp
Summary: I really wasn't thinking when I made this but oh well, happy little accidents :)Day 1: StargazingDay 2: First MeetingDay 3: SleepoverDay 4: SummerDay 5: ‘Pretend’ RelationshipDay 6: First KissDay 7: Lazy Day
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Day 1: Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> this was really an impulsive thing ngl, but i want there to be more ikuzono content so here we go ig!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and i hope you enjoy reading my ikuzono trash lol

Sayaka lay in the grass, letting out a small sigh. It was the dead of night, perhaps 3am? And the two girls were laying atop a hill, flat on their backs, side by side, and simply staring in silence.

The stars were beautiful to Sayaka. They reminded her of childish dreams, and the countless wishes she made to shooting stars as a child. Wishes to make a good friend, wishes to get a new toy, wishes that Mommy would get better soon, wishes that Daddy was happier, wishes that Mommy could see her from the clouds, wishes to meet that one idol she saw on TV, and soon, wishes to be that idol. She wanted to inspire young, struggling people and give them hope, and believe in themselves. Now, she was wishing for her girlfriend’s happiness, just like she had with her father’s long ago.

Mukuro was never one to pay attention to the stars. Fenrir’s strict training stated that nights were for resting, recuperating and surprise ambushes on enemy bases. One would prefer to not be stargazing while fighting for their life, after all. But now that she lay here with Sayaka, the love of her life, Mukuro began to see the beauty in the stars. The stars weren’t always simply illuminating a bloody battlefield, shining light on the corpses of many fallen allies and enemies alike. The stars were bright, welcoming, calming, and familiar. The stars reminded Mukuro of her girlfriend, the star of her idol group and the light in Mukuro’s gruesome, painful life. Without Sayaka, Mukuro wouldnt be able to sleep at night without screaming for past allies to run away from danger. Sayaka was there to hold her through the bad nights, make her laugh during good days, and silently hold her hand during the sad, grieving days. Sayaka really had given Mukuro purpose in this life.

Mukuro would forever be grateful. 

Speaking of Sayaka, the bluenette had fallen asleep peacefully, laying there in the long grass. Her fingers were entwined with Mukuro’s, who had given a rare smile at the sight of her sleeping star. The soldier slowly got up, without letting go of Sayaka’s hand, and lifted the blue haired girl gently as to not wake her.

With one final look up to the sky, and one final nod to the stars above, Mukuro set off slowly, walking down the hill gently with her own personal star in her strong arms.

Behind her, one may have seen a flicker of a light, followed by a shadow of persons unknown. The shadow did nothing however, and simply watched in utter silence as the wartorn soldier carried the most precious thing to her back to Hope’s Peak. The shadow simply curled a lock of its huge pigtails around its finger, and with a noise that could’ve been passed off as the wind, disappeared. 

However, one could’ve sworn that the wind had said, ‘Look after her, Big Sis.’


	2. Day 2: First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically sayaka was a gay mess as soon as she saw mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend i didnt forget to post yesterday okay? okay um chile anyways so enjoy and give me kudos pls thank you :)

‘Hey! I’m Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. It’s nice to meet you!’

‘Oh, uh- Hello…’

Sayaka had to admit; the black-haired girl had piqued her interest the moment she walked into Class 78’s homeroom for the first time.  
The girl stood tall, with an expression that was so emotionless it even rivalled Kyoko Kirigiri’s own stoic mask. The difference though was that Kyoko’s was just that. A mask.  
Mukuro Ikusaba’s emotionless face came not from her hiding her feelings, but from her being so numb to her feelings she barely even registered they were there.  
Sayaka knew that compared to Junko, Mukuro was quite plain; her short black hair and pale freckled face would never get noticed next to someone as flamboyant as *the* Junko Enoshima. Sayaka briefly wondered if that was the point of Mukuro’s plain clothing; to divert attention away from her and towards Junko. It seems like the girl was some sort of bodyguard for Junko? It was understandable, Enoshima was a huge figurehead for fashion companies everywhere. 

Still, Sayaka couldn't help but find herself more interested in the black haired girl than her more, well, grand companion. Seriously, was Junko wearing a tiny crown? 

Regardless, Sayaka Maizono found herself in her current predicament; introducing herself to the seemingly shy girl. 

‘What’s your name?’

The black haired girl’s purple eyes darted around the room and Sayaka frowned slightly. Is she analysing all escape points of the room?

After what seemed like an eternity, she snapped back into focus and answered Sayaka’s question curtly. 

‘Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate Soldier.’

A small ‘oh’ passed Sayaka’s lips involuntarily. . 

With a nod and a stiff step back, retreating to her previous position at Junko Enoshima’s side, Mukuro had silently and suddenly ended the conversation. Unbeknownst to the two, a certain fashionista had eavesdropped on this tense introduction, and decided to play as the Ultimate Matchmaker for a second. 

‘Heyy, Maizono-san? We did a photoshoot in Paris once! Nice to see you again!’

Sayaka’s face lit up as she recalled the event. They chatted for a while while Mukuro observed, unaware of the slight blush on her face. Junko definitely noticed it though. 

‘Ack, enough about me! Hey Muku-chan, don’t think I noticed your half-assed introduction- introduce yourself properly to Maizono-san, Big Sis!’

Mukuro saw the wide grin her little sister had sent her way, and sighed reluctantly before stepping forward and extending a hand to Sayaka. 

‘Hello, my name is Mukuro Ikusaba. I’m Junko-chan’s older twin sister, and I am known as the Ultimate Soldier.’ Mukuro turned to Junko expectedly and got an exasperated nod in reply. 

Sayaka giggled and took Mukuro’s hand (not failing to notice the tattoo) in hers and shook it. ‘So formal, Ikusaba-san! I never would have imagined you two as twins!’

As the chitchat continued before a drunken teacher named Koichi Kizakura entered the room, Mukuro found herself blushing more than normal. ‘I must be coming down with something.’

Sayaka was sat at her desk, positively elated with her interaction with the cute girl. ‘For a soldier, she’s so cute!’

Junko Enoshima was sitting right in the middle of the two unknowing lovebirds. 

‘Oh my god they are so dense.’


End file.
